


All I want is nothing more

by Isabeauu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never thought it would happen, ever again, but then it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is nothing more

Nothing's more annoying than waking up with a numb arm. Nothing.

I want to pull it away, my sleep deprived mind thinking I'm the one blocking my blood stream. But the unsatisfied grumble that meets me when I try to move around and most definitely wasn't mine, tells me otherwise.

 

_"Who's in love?" The hall erupts in shouts and screams. "Who's in love with themselves?" More screaming. "Good! Who's horny?" Adam raises his hand himself and shrugs on stage. He's such a dork._

 

Godfuckingdamnit. I realize the mistake the moment I look down to see blonde hair and a freckled face. An all too familiar face. Shit.

For a moment I forgot about my arm, but I still pull away. Completely. The numb arm has little to do with it. The blonde (and fully naked may I add) Finn, sprawled over my arm and chest has more to do with it.

"Hmm. Adam." Sauli tries to snuggle closer again, and I can't not let him. I'm all for cuddling. Even naked cuddling. Heck yeah. I just don't think doing it with my only ever long-term relationship ex-boyfriend is the best person for doing so. Yet it feels good. Natural. Somehow not even wrong at all.

 

_The moment I step inside Adam's changing room, I'm on a mission to hug the shit out of him. "That was a great show." Adam happily accepts the hug and compliment, his tired smile lighting up the entire room. "You look tired, though." Adam rolls his eyes. "Have you been sleeping?" He snickers and turns back to the mirror to take his makeup off. He doesn't bother answering. "Is it 'cause you're horny?" I wink at him in the mirror and he throws his head back laughing for a moment._

_"If that was what kept me awake, I wouldn't be horny, babe. I'd be a tired, satisfied person." He winks back._

_"Dork.”_

_"Prude."_

_I gasp obnoxiously. "I am not." Adam snickers._

_"No you're not. Just hand you some spicy food and you're well on your way."_

_"Shut up. Are you stalking me?"_

_"No. Fans do that for me. My @ feed tells me everything you ever need to know."_

_"I don't doubt it."_

"Sauli?"

"Sleep."

"Wake up."

 "No."

 "Please." Whether it's the whiny tone of my voice, or the urgency I talk with, it's enough to make Sauli open one eye, then two, and look at me. Really look at me.

"Are you freaking out?"

 "Aren't you? Sauli-"

 "No. Don't. Don't freak out."

"But -"

"It's nothing."

"But it's everything." Everything I ever wanted. Last night wasn't a one-night-stand. It was more than just a hook-up.

"Adam?"

"What?"

"Don't ruin it by overthinking."

"Sorry."

"And sleep."

"But -"

"Jesus, Adam. Relax. Nothing's gonna change if you don't let it."

But I want to. I don't want this to end. He fits in my arms too perfectly to let go again.

"I -" Sauli sighs and pushes himself on his side, head on his hand for support, body turned to mine.

"You want to talk about it now?"

"Yes."

 "Okay. Go."

"Is this just... Like, a hookup?"

"It was." Oh. I try not to let my face fall, but Sauli's too good at reading me. "But it doesn't have to be."

"What?"

"Look. Last night was a hookup. You were horny enough to tell the world, I was horny enough to let you take me to your room and do something about it."

I have no idea where he's going with this.

"But it's not just sex, is it?" I can't answer. Just stare at him. "It never is just a hug or a kiss when it comes to me."

He looks so smug. "You're unbelievable." I smirk. "You took advantage of my horny self."

"No. See, that's where you're wrong." He smirks back at me.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Cause when it comes to you, rockstar, it's never just a hug or kiss either."

Oh. Oooh. Really?

He proves his point by letting me look at him. See him. Read him. He strips open completely and lets me see everything. I see the doubt but also the certainty in his body language. And then he kisses me softly. And way too quickly his lips are gone again. "Now can we sleep some more? Please?" He bats his eyes at me, making it hard to resist.

He's always hard to resist, but who cares, right? Not me, in any case.

"Sure."

"Thanks." He settles back half on top of me and it doesn't take him long to fall back asleep. Neither does it for my arm to become numb again.

 


End file.
